Dejarlo libre o perderlo
by Sayuriotonashi
Summary: James comienza a sentirse herido por los constantes rechazos de Lily, y ella, aunque ha empezado a sentir algo por él, se niega a aceptar esas nuevas sensaciones.


Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Casi Invisible 2018" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". Dedicado a Aleyzha.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Dejarlo libre o perderlo**

Desde que la vio por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts hacía ya casi siete años, James no había dejado de intentar conquistarla.

—¿Vendrás conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana? ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lily! Hoy te ves especialmente guapa. Espero que pases unas buenas vacaciones, las mías serán eternas, pues no podré verte. ¡Feliz Navidad, Lily! ¿Irás conmigo al baile de fin de curso? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecta? ¡Sal conmigo, Lily!

Pero Lily nunca tenía una respuesta amable para él.

Cada una de las veces en las que James le decía algo se negaba en redondo, obstinada a no caer en las redes de ese niño que se creía el ombligo del mundo. Rodaba los ojos, bufaba, le cortaba antes de que terminase de hablar o se marchaba dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

—En tus sueños, Potter. Jamás. Cuando los cerdos vuelen. Antes se congelará el infierno. Déjame en paz, Potter.

Porque sí, ella era Lily, la dulce Lily, la más bella, la más hermosa de todas. Y él solo era Potter.

Llevaban así años, y aunque parecía que el aguante de James era infinito, aquél último rechazo le había dolido mucho más de lo que jamás confesaría.

Hacía dos semanas había escuchado a Lily decir que adoraba las rosas, en especial las rosas azules.

—Las rosas azules no son reales —le dijo Remus.

—Lo sé, pero me parecen preciosas.

Y James se había pasado los últimos días pensando alguna manera de regalarle las rosas azules más bellas de todas. Unas rosas que nunca se marchitasen y se mantuviesen frescas por siempre.

Fueron muchas noches sin dormir y de buscar y rebuscar en un sinfín de libros. Se coló en los invernaderos y en el almacén de pociones para encontrar los ingredientes que necesitaba y hasta tuvo que adentrarse en el Bosque prohibido. Casi lo pillan tres veces y tuvo que chantajear a Peeves en dos ocasiones para que no le delatase.

Pero por Lily todo valía la pena.

—¿Saldrás conmigo? —le preguntó entregándole el ramo de rosas azules más bonito que nadie hubiese visto jamás.

Por un momento los ojos de Lily lucieron emocionados. Alargó una mano para tomar el ramo, pero en el último momento su brazo se paró en el aire y su mirada volvió a ser igual de fría que siempre.

—Olvídalo, Potter —le dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando se marchó James tiró con desgana el ramo de rosas azules que a la papelera.

—¡Incendio! —dijo con la voz llena de dolor.

Y unos segundos más tarde, todos los pétalos quedaban calcinados.

Pensaba que nadie lo veía y soltó un lastimero suspiro al aire. Se sentó en el suelo, derrotado, y se quitó las gafas para borrar esas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras.

Sin embargo, alguien había sido testigo de su dolor. Lily había regresado sobre sus pasos y lo miraba desde el quicio de la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

No podía evitar pensar en todo lo que ese chico se preocupaba por ella, en cómo la trataba y se desvivía por hacerla feliz. Se sentía querida, sí. Pero por otro lado, algo dentro de ella se negaba a aceptar esos sentimientos que estaban luchando por hacerse hueco. Ese era el chico que hechizaba a otros compañeros solo por diversión, que se metía con Severus porque se aburría, que se enorgullecía de sus fechorías y se pavoneaba por todo el colegio cuando salía impune de ello. Le gustaba llamar la atención y estaba segura de que se creía el centro del universo.

«Pero tú eres el centro de su universo, y no te importaría que él fuese el centro del tuyo», dijo una traicionera voz de su cabeza.

Lo miró una vez más y se sintió mezquina.

Iba a acercarse a él, pero cuando los últimos pétalos se quemaron, James se levantó del suelo. Lily temió que la encontrase allí, haría preguntas que no estaba preparada para escuchar y mucho menos para responder. Así que se marchó con rapidez con un nudo en el estómago.

Todo el mundo tiene un límite, la paciencia no es infinita, y la tristeza que había visto en los ojos de James le dijo que estaba llegando a su fin.

Lily tendría que decidirse, tendría que afrontar sus sentimientos y tomar una decisión: dejarlo libre o perderlo.


End file.
